Daughter of the Sun
by UltimateLoveStorys
Summary: At the age of five, Aria is taken to Camp Half-Blood and trained to become a self-sufficient Greek demigod. She is unusually powerful for a child of Apollo, and will be an important factor in the upcoming war.Friends will help her in the quest called life
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Sun

Chapter One

It was dark.  
>The sky was clouded, the moon and stars invisible to the naked eye. A little girl who looked to be about three with her small, petite stature was running. Her mother was not too far behind her, shifting her own eyes back and forth, guarding them from some impending danger. She relaxed a little after a few minutes, but still kept her eyes on her daughter's back. It had been a while since the last time her little girl had cried, since she was normally so cheerful and loved, it was rare for her to shed tears.<br>But it was probably only natural for her to be crying, since just twenty minutes before she had been crashing into her own kitchen, a woman with a serpent's body hot on her trail.  
>Tori had acted as quick as lightning and grabbed the bow and arrow off the wall where it hung. It was a special gift from the little girl's father in case there was ever a time where the little girl ever needed to be protected. Like now.<p>

She shot with accuracy and prayed in the small, minute time it took for the arrow to reach the serpent woman's side for the arrow to hit. It did, and the serpent woman disintegrated into dust. With the immediate danger gone, she had trembled slightly after the thrill of adrenaline had worn off before picking up her daughter and her weapon and speeding out the door of their home and into the street. Into the darkness of the night.  
>Her car was far away. Too far away, it seemed. When they had reached the clumsy but sturdy suburban, Tori sped off into the night, praying once again that she would be able to get to their destination in time so that her daughter would be safe. The little girl spoke next to her in the passenger seat.<p>

"Mommy…? Wh-why was that mean lady trying to hurt me? Why did she look like a snake and a person at the same time?" she spoke quietly, sniffling. "D-did I do something wrong, Mama?" She was close to tears again.

"Hush, Aria. You didn't do anything wrong, angel," Tori squinted her eyes, focusing on the dark road in front of her, and debated whether or not to tell Aria the truth. It's about time I told her about her father anyways, she thought sadly. "I'm going to talk to you about your daddy, okay?" she spoke in a calm, loving voice in order to soothe her daughter's frazzled nerves, but there was a hidden worry laced under its sweet tone.

"I thought he had to leave us alone, right?"

"Yes, he did. He had to leave and simply wasn't allowed to stay. You see, he has a job he can never leave. It's too important. Do you remember what I told you about the Greek gods, Aria?"

"Zeus, Hera, P-pos…Posido-"

"Poseidon, sweetheart. And Hades, Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Athena…Well, you should remember the main gods anyways. Do you believe that they're real?"

"Yes, Mama," Aria replied solemnly. With her clear, pure tone there was no way her mother could believe that she was lying.

"I'm about to tell you the complete truth, all right? The reason why that monster came after you is because your daddy is a Greek god. He's Apollo."

"Daddy pulls the sun across the sky? And he's the god of music and potry, right Mama?" Aria's eyes were wide with wonder and was enthralled by her mother's words. Was she really the daughter of a god. If so, did she have powers as well?

Tori couldn't help but laugh at her darling little girl's antics, even in this entirely grave situation. "Poetry, sweetie, not potry. Remember, though, no matter what anyone ever says, your father loves you very much. Never doubt that." The thought hadn't even crossed Aria's mind.  
>"Now Ari, I'm taking your to a camp that your Daddy wanted you to go to. It's a camp for special kids like you who also has a god or goddess as a parent. They teach you how to protect yourself against monsters like that snake lady, you hear?"<p>

Aria's eyes opened wide in shock and fear. "Doesn't that mean I won't get to see you, if the camp's only for kids like me? I want to be able to see you again, Mama! I love you!" Her tears fell once more and her mother was also distraught with pain at the idea of separating from her only child.

"You will see me again. I promise that you will see me again, Ari. I don't know how long you'll be at camp. Maybe a year. It depends. Usually you would go around the age of twelve, but Aria, if you're only five years old and monsters are after you, then I guess it means you're very powerful. I can't protect you the way I am right now." She looked to be on the verge of tears, but froze as something in the air changed. She jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Locking the car, she unhooked her bow and arrow from her arm and aimed at the oncoming mist. "Whatever happens Aria, don't move from the car," she warned.

She squinted her eyes through the fog and darkness and saw another monster. This one had a bronze leg and one disgustingly hairy leg. Her hair was fires and her eyes were a blazing, living red. It was an Empousa.  
>Tori was extremely angry now. You could almost say irrationally. She had gotten her daughter so close. She could see the border to camp! There was no way she would let her only child get killed by this freak of nature!<br>She arched her bow.

"Come here you ugly freak! Attack me! Come on! CHARGE YOU STUPID MONSTER!" She had been trained in archery by Apollo himself. When they had first met, it had been at an archery range. There was no way this ***** would get to their daughter without getting through Tori Varsonello first!  
>The Empousa charged with fury at being addressed so disrespectfully by a mortal.<p>

That was her fatal mistake.

Tori raised her bow and shot another arrow for the second time that night. And for the second time, a monster perished by her own hand.

She went back to her car and grabbed Aria, who was wide eyed, looking at her mother in wonder.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, I'm really sorry Ari," she cried into her little girl's hair, and together mother and daughter were in each other's arms for what was most likely the last time. Finally, after a few good minutes of crying, Tori wiped her tears and looked her daughter in the eye for one last good lecture. "Do you see that big pine tree all the way over there? That's the camp border. Once you pass it, you'll be safe there, but I won't be able to pass through. You're going to have to go down to the first house you see and go in, okay? I need to know that you're understanding what I'm telling you, Ari."  
>It was so much for a little five year old girl to handle as her young brain tried to comprehend all the incoming information as well as the events that had just rocked her life to the core, but she understood that these instructions would be the pathway to her new life. A life where she could learn to be strong and protect herself from monsters like that snake lady so that she could come back to her mother. "I understand."<p>

Her mother choked a sob and picked her daughter up in her arms and ran for the pine tree. Once she reached it, she set Aria down and held onto her for dear life. She looked at her child and once again marveled her beautiful cobalt eyes. They were the eyes she knew and loved best, the eyes of her lover and their child. And now they were streaming with tears that should not have been so.

"Please remember this for me Aria. I don't know when I'm going to see you again, but don't think I ever abandoned you here. I love you. Daddy loves you too. Don't doubt the love of the people who brought you into this world, because it's our love that let a miracle like you live. Don't be sad when you can't go and see me or Daddy, okay? Don't forget the things I've said, and please, have fun and be happy, okay?" Tori said in a soft, caring voice, but with an urgent strength and fierceness to back up the gravity of her words.

For the first time that night, the little girl let out an incredible wail. It led to more tears, but these were more like sobs that wracked her whole body with terrified, mournful sounds that should have never been heard out of a five year old. Aria hugged her mother tightly and cried through her tears, "I-I won't Mama! I swear! And I promise I'll have f-fun!"

Her mother kissed her forehead and let go. It took all her power not to pull her back and take her home, but she knew she couldn't. That would be selfish of her. So she let her go.

Aria turned and ran. Still sobbing, she sprinted down the hill towards the first house she saw, as her mother had instructed. She didn't look back once. Tori turned, sobbing, to the direction of her car to go home. But not before she prayed to Apollo.

_ Please Apollo, claim her. Don't let our baby feel unloved._

On Olympus, Apollo was already planning to do so. Some of his own godly tears were running down his face from witnessing the painful goodbye between mother and daughter. He then vowed mentally on the River Styx to go to Hephaestus after he claimed Aria to ask him to forge something at his request.

Back at Aria's end of the situation, she had just gotten to the house at the bottom of the hill and walked in as her mother told her to. She was confronted with a scene of people playing some card game. No, scratch that. It was an old man with a beer belly, a rather tough looking, seemingly nine year old girl, a boy who was a goat from the waist down, and a wise looking man who had the body of a horse. She wasn't as shocked as most people would have thought because the abnormalities she had already seen. Aria looked at each and every one of them, crying, but not sobbing anymore.

"Please help me! My mama told me she couldn't go any farther than the pine tree. She told me to come here and the monsters wouldn't try to get me anymore!" She sobbed again and the girl came over to hug and shush her until the tears stopped. She wiped Aria's eyes and asked if she knew she was a half-blood. She nodded.

"My name is Aria Varsonello…I'm five," she said shyly, holding up her fingers.

"Well, Aria, I'm Clarisse. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and I'm nine," the older girl smiled and pulled her up so she could see the others better. "The guy over there is Mr. D. He's the god of wine and also our camp director; it's better if you don't ask how that circumstance came to be. That is Chiron, a centaur and our activities director. The satyr is Grover. Him and his kind go out to find demigods like us and bring them to camp. The house you're standing in right now is called the Big House, and we're all in Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay," Aria replied in a small voice, dazed by the sudden flood of information given to her little brain. "About my daddy, my mama told me that he was-"  
>To complete her sentence, a symbol of a whirling sun appeared above her forehead and she gasped at the sudden warmth. Everyone looked around the room, giving each other silent, meaningful glances.<p>

"Well child, this means that your godly parent is Apollo-god of the sun, music, poetry, healing, medicine, plague, and the truth. Are you tired my dear? We can take you to the Apollo cabin right away. And tomorrow, Clarisse will show you around camp," the centaur named Chiron announced. Aria yawned in answer before she replied with a sweet, "Yes, please."

Chiron carefully held the exhausted girl in his arms and trotted all the way to the Apollo cabin and knocked the door artfully with his hooves. Joel Henderson, the eighteen year old cabin counselor, opened the door sleepily, since it was indeed the middle of the night, but woke immediately when he saw Chiron and a sleeping little girl in his arms.

"Chiron, who is this girl?" he asked, confused.  
>"This girl is Aria Varsonello, your newest little sister. She arrived in the Big House only minutes ago, crying. Clarisse was the one to comfort her, believe it or not. I daresay they will be like sisters…" Chiron's expression turned graver though, as he reached the touchier subject. "She must be very powerful, you know? Chased here at the age of five…but for now, please see that she gets a nice place to sleep. She's had a rough night."<br>And so Chiron handed Joel his new sister and left for the night.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry to all who waited patiently, there was an error that wouldn't let me upload.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was nine in the morning when Aria woke up in a strange, soft, new bed. As she blinked back sleep, memories of the night before came back and tears filled her eyes again. But she also remembered her mom's words to have fun and wiped her eyes furiously with her new bedspread. She would make her mother proud!

An older boy walked over to her from the other side of the room. He was tall and towered over her, even as she scrambled up and stood on top of the bed. He had messy brown hair, forest green eyes, and a muscular build.

"Hey Aria! My name's Joel Henderson. I'm your half-brother," he said kindly, stooping down to reach her eye level.

"H-hi!" she squeaked nervously, and cleared her throat. "How old are you?" She looked up shyly at him through her long, curly, light brown hair. He smiled brightly at her.

"I'm eighteen and the counselor for the Apollo cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Want to meet your new brothers and sisters?" he asked her. She looked at the bright, curious faces around the cabin and nodded, a happy smile gracing her face while her eyes lit up.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed happily. Two pairs of boys and girls walked up to Aria and Joel and stopped before the bedpost. The girls looked exactly the same, so Aria assumed they were most likely identical twins. The seemingly oldest one of the four introduced himself first. He had curly blond hair and the same cobalt blue eyes as her, although they were filled with mischief.

"Yo Aria! I'm Drew Garder, sixteen years old. Hope you like it here at camp!" he smiled. The two girls stepped forward at the same time and pace. They were a lot shorter than the guys, but looked older than the last boy who hadn't yet introduced himself.

Both had curly blond hair and blue eyes, although the girl on the right had her hair bunched up in a single ponytail on the side while the other wore her hair down to shoulder length. The first word that came to Aria's mind when looking at them was _pretty_, since they undeniably were with bright faces and curves in all the right places. Everyone, including them, also seemed to possess the beautiful, blinding smile that must have been an inherited trait from Apollo's side. Aria immediately loved them.

The girl on the right spoke up. "My name's Katherine Song, but everyone calls me Kat. This is Valerie, Val for short, and we're twin sisters. We're fourteen and grew up with the Hunters of Artemis until we found out that we were demigods of Apollo four years ago." Noticing Aria's slightly confused look, she explained, "The Hunters of Artemis are the goddess' group of men-denying virgin women who take up the hunt all around the world. In return, they're given eternal youth as long as they aren't killed in battle." Both knelt down to hug Aria, but it was Valerie who whispered in the little girl's ear, "It's so good to have another sister now. We'll always be here for you."

Aria smiled adoringly at her new sisters, especially Val. The last boy walked up to her side and shook her hand heartily. He had very light brown hair that was cropped short to his head, but looked as if it would curl if it got any longer. He had mahogany brown eyes, surprisingly, and the same smile she was really starting to love. "Hey lil sis! I'm Lee Fletcher, eleven years old and at your service!"

Just like that, Aria knew that with a family like this, she'd always have fun and love at camp. She pushed her glossy, light brown curls out of her eyes and smiled that wonderful smile they were all wearing. Her dimples were accentuated on her lightly tanned skin and added to her innocent, child-like look since she was already so small and cute to begin with. "I'm Aria Varsonello. I'm five!" She held up five fingers in demonstration and they all laughed together. "Will I get shown the camp?" she asked, and Joel nodded, taking her hand and walking her out the door.

They walked a while until they reached the farm house she had stormed into last night. Joel opened the door and they walked in to see Chiron and Clarisse talking in low whispers. Aria smiled at the sight of the girl who had first comforted and welcomed her to camp and ran over to her, where she was rewarded with a tight hug. Chiron smiled softly at the touching scene while Joel looked a bit shocked. He did smile in the end, nonetheless.

Aria pulled away from Clarisse and gave her one last bright smile for the moment. She then faced Chiron.

"Hi there!" she said brightly, practically bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Hello, child. Clarisse will be taking you around camp today and introducing you to some campers."

Aria nodded, her curls bouncing as she did so. Clarisse took her hand and guided the hyper five year old out the door and onto the camp grounds. She led her to an area with a lot of wooden dummies while people slashed them into little tiny nothings. Clarisse had pointed out key points along the way, and Aria committed it all to memory. She looked rather confused, though, when they got to the practice area.

"Why are these people fighting with wood? What did it do ever do to them? Oh wait-did they run into some trees and decide to take it out on the wood? I did that once, except instead of fighting, I got a branch off the ground and whacked the wood!" she rambled and pantomimed the whole scene. Clarisse laughed heartily at the little anecdote and smiled at the little girl with apparent amusement.

"No, they're training with the dummies. This is just one of the many places in camp where people train." Clarisse saw someone off in the distance and motioned for Aria to stop bouncing around. "One second, let me get someone to meet you." She took in a deep breath and yelled out at the top of her lungs, "HEY ANNABETH! GET OVER HERE, THERE'S A NEWBIE HERE!" A blond girl with princess curls looked up from her training and widened her large, gray eyes in surprise. She jogged over to them, looking slightly befuddled.

"Hey Clarisse, is this our newbie?" The blonde girl seemed so nice that Aria smiled and answered for Clarisse.

"I'm Aria Varsonello, new daughter of Apollo! I'm five! Claire is showing me around camp and introducing me to people, place, and things!" Both older girls seemed surprised at Clarisse's new nickname, but the daughter of Ares herself was rather pleased at this new term of endearment.

"Well, Aria, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. i'm nine," she said, smiling down at her.

"Will you be my friend too?" the little girl asked innocently, and the daughter of Athena smiled in return. There was no way you couldn't smile back at an Apollo kid. It was too infectious.

Soon, Clarisse had shown her around the whole camp and had introduced her to a lot of other people as well. Aria's favorite person so far had been a girl who had only gotten to camp a month ago. The girl's name was Calliope Fields, and she was only six and a half years old. She had dark brown hair that was curly, wild and untamed. Her eyes were bright green and she was small and slender. Good for getting into small places and steal, as she was the daughter of Hermes. That was just one of many things the two would soon learn that they had in common.

Aria and Clarisse were walking around camp, waiting for dinner when an older looking, blond boy with a scar down his face walked over to them. He looked rather nice, with a mischievous smile that wasn't at all ruined by the scar down his face. Clarisse just gave him a bored, indifferent look while Aria smiled at him. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Aria Varsonello, and I'm five years old! How 'bout you?" She rambled on as she usually did until Clarisse put a hand on her mouth. Aria licked her hand in retaliation and Clarisse pulled away and scowled. Ari smiled cheekily and the boy chuckled amusedly.

"I'm Luke Castellan, thirteen years old," he said, smiling, and then turned to Clarisse. "It's about, oh, thirty seconds until dinner. Just thought I'd let you know." He walked to the camp fire area with all the benches. Clarisse and Aria followed.

"So Ari, do you like it here?" Clarisse asked cautiously.

"Yup! I had lots of fun! I liked when we were watching my brothers and sisters shoot the arrows and meeting all the different people." She talked very fast, but Clarisse was used to it by now after listening to her chattering the whole day. She liked having a little sister instead of being one. Even if Clarisse wasn't _really_ her sister, she counted her as one the moment she realized that Aria wasn't letting the sadness over leaving her mom behind affect her as much as it should have. That was a trait the Ares cabin had inhibited-nt letting your emotions get to you very much.

Clarisse would protect this girl as much as humanly possible, and no one was ever going to stop her.

They got to the dining area and Clarisse took Aria to the Apollo table. After dropping her off, she began to walk to the Ares table until a small hand abruptly grabbed her own. She looked down.

"Thanks so much for helping me today! I think you're just as much of a sister to me as Kat and Val." Aria gave her a tight hug and then ran back to the Apollo table. Dumbfounded, Clarisse walked over to her table in a daze with a soft smile.

At the Apollo table, Kat and Val led Ari to the good table. They all grabbed some of their favorite stuff and the twins walked her over to the fire.

"Aria, at every dinner we sacrifice food to the gods in our parent's name," Val explained to the girl and the twins both gave portions of their plate to the fire and mumbled "Apollo". They looked at her expectantly.

"You two can go back to the table. I'll be there in a second." They nodded and walked off. Aria looked at the blazing fire for a moment, and then a mischievous grin washed over her face.

"For Zeus, I hope you're the king god for a long time. For Hera…I hope you have a happy marriage and family. For Poseidon, I like oceans so here you go. Hades, I don't think you get enough credit! It must be sad that your family doesn't trust you…For uh, oh! Artemis! For Artemis, since you took care of my big sisters for so long and you are my daddy's twin. For all those minor gods out there, because it must be sad being considered minor! Everyone plays a part in something! And for Apollo. I love you Daddy! Thank you for claiming me! And for any god or goddess I didn't mention, here you go!" She said all this quietly, so no one could hear. She smiled proudly at her words before scraping off a fourth of meal (her eyes were bigger than her stomach and she had grabbed an excessive lot of food) and walked back to the table, sitting between Val and Kat.

After this day, a cycle started. Aria would get up and train with her siblings and eat at the appropriate times and talk with all of her friends along the way. She learned Greek and Latin with Annabeth and loved to play fun things, like capture the flag, which she quickly found out, she was good at~ She was small enough to get by people without being seen. She was sneaky, fast, and her skills weren't particularly bad for a five year old. She also found out that she was _horrible_ with blades. things like knives, swords, and daggers. she was also terrible at hand-to-hand combat or wrestling, no matter how hard Claire tried to help her with it.

No one, not even her, though, could expect what was coming next.

**A/N:** **Hope you liked it! Special thanks to **_**DaughterofHermesRocks**_** for Valerie Song and **_**11percyjackson11**_** for Calliope Fields~! :D**

**Another huge thank you goes out to my amazing beta, **_**Kage no Megami**_** for helping me out with this story.**

**P.S. i really hope im not making her very Mary-Sue ish, I am going to give her faults and ememies.**


	3. Abandoned

I've decided that this story is worthless. I decided this when my Beta decided that my story was too terrible to even Beta anymore. I'm not insulting her or anything, she was telling the truth, but I wont quit writing all together, just this failed story.

Until next time,

Thank you to all that reviewed and favorited and sent characters.

UltimateLoveStory


End file.
